Lightweight
by br0kenarr0w
Summary: Harry's mental-health nurse has a few questions. Demi Lovato - Lightweight


'The_ slightest words you said _  
_Have all gone to my head _  
_I hear angels sing _  
_In your voice'_

'Harry?!' I searched frantically around the large house, opening every door I could get within reach of as I ran along the corridors.  
Heart pounding, I reached the huge glass window, and, looking down, I breathed out in relief.  
Harry had his back to me in the garden, kneeling down in front of the flower-bed.  
Sighing, I headed downstairs and out the back door.  
'Hey.' I whispered softly, leaning forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch; just sat staring at the flowers, humming under his breath.  
Huffing a little, I sat cross-legged next to him. God, what a pair we made; the broken boy and the wild-child.  
Well, ex-wild-child. I was a carer nowadays, taking care of people with mental-health issues.  
I was assigned to be Harry's carer because his pathetic family couldn't take care of him when he slipped into a void of depression and denial.  
Harry was...broken. In ways I'd never seen before. He was like an empty shell. No reaction, no facial expression. Everything about him was blank, even the way he spoke. He felt nothing.  
But if you broke it down, he was a scared teenage boy with a broken heart.  
That's what Louis had done to him, I guess.

_'When you pull me close _  
_Feelings I've never known _  
_They mean everything _  
_And leave me no choice'_

Harry was still humming softly under his breath, staring at the flowers.  
'They're pretty.' I said softly. 'D'you like them?'  
He nodded once. 'H-he gave them to me once.' His voice was quiet, unsure. I patted his shoulder.  
'When? Your first date?' I offered.  
One nod. 'Came to my door. In his car. Had flowers.'  
I smiled slightly. 'Where did you go?'  
'Restaurant.'  
I was used to this. One word answers.  
'He called me a lightweight.'  
I raised my eyebrows. 'Lightweight? Isn't that a bad thing?'  
Something absolutely incredible happened then.  
Harry smiled. A real smile, dimples and all.  
'Said I was light of my feet. Said I was the light of his life.'

_'Light on my heart_  
_Light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes_  
_I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know_  
_How you make me weak_?'

Okay, we'd spoken about Louis before. What he looked like and such. Never what he'd said to Harry.  
'D'you think you are? A lightweight?' I pondered.  
The smile vanished just as quickly as it had come. The blank, vacant expression was back.  
'Yes. Because lightweight's are broken. Words hurt them. Love controls people's hearts. If that love goes, lightweights get broken. Fall apart.'

_'I'm a lightweight _  
_Better be careful what you say _  
_With every word _  
_I'm blown away _  
_You're in control of my heart _  
_I'm a lightweight _  
_Easy to fall, easy to break _  
_With every move my whole world shakes _  
_Keep me from falling apart'_

'H-he promised he'd be there for me.' A tight frown knitted Harry's brow. 'I made him promise. Said he'd always be there whenever I need him. Wouldn't let me down.' The frown remained.

_'Make a promise, please _  
_You'll always be in reach _  
_Just in case I need _  
_You there when I call _  
_This is all so new _  
_Seems too good to be true _  
_Could this really be _  
_A safe place to fall?'_

'He made you feel special.' I said softly, rubbing his back.  
It was amazing, how all these years later, Harry still hadn't come to terms with Louis' death. All the words he said to Harry...gone.  
No wonder Harry was so broken.  
'Not special. Weak. Good weak, though. Made me happy to be alive.'

_'Light on my heart _  
_Light on my feet _  
_Light in your eyes _  
_I can't even speak _  
_Do you even know _  
_How you make me weak?'_

When Louis died...something changed in Harry, from what I'd been told. He'd gone from a comfortable, happy, cheeky teenager to shutting his emotions out completely.  
Everything he had, he'd given to Louis.  
And Louis destroyed that because of a stupid decision to drive home one night while he was drunk out of his mind.  
'He loved you, though.' I mumbled, staring at the flowers as well. 'You know that.'  
Harry closed his eyes. 'I gave him control, trust...and he broke it.' A sob escaped his lips. 'He broke it...because he d-died.'

_'I'm a lightweight _  
_Better be careful what you say _  
_With every word _  
_I'm blown away _  
_You're in control of my heart _  
_I'm a lightweight _  
_Easy to fall, easy to break _  
_With every move my whole world shakes _  
_Keep me from falling apart'_

I gave him a sideways hug as he wept into his hands, whole body wracking with sobs.  
'You loved him, he loved you, Harry.' I soothed him, rubbing his back, still overwhelmed at the amount of emotion he was showing.  
'I want him back, I want him back.' Harry moaned, rocking back and forth in my arms.  
'I know, Haz, I know.'

_'Keep me from falling down _  
_Drowned in your love _  
_It's almost all too much _  
_Handle with care _  
_Say you'll be there'_

'H-he treated me...good. Said he'd save me. Said he wouldn't let me be sad. Said he'd be careful. S-said he'd be there.' Harry whimpered, clinging to my jacket. I was getting choked up now.  
'Louis will always be with you, Haz. Just because he's not alive, doesn't mean he's not with you.' I whispered. This was mad. The lad was at least 3 years older than me, and yet here he was, leaning on me for help.  
'I want him to be alive.' Harry wept. 'Want to be his lightweight.'  
I swallowed. 'I'm here, Haz. Be my lightweight. Let me take care of you. Let me make you happy.'  
Harry blinked then pulled away, looking at me.  
'I want to be happy.' He said quitely.  
'I know you do. That's why I'm here, silly.'  
'Stop me from falling down?'  
'Yes.'  
He sat and stared at me for a long minute, then apparently made up his mind.  
'Make me better, Claudia.' He whispered. Shock shot through me. I didn't even realise he knew my name.  
I smiled, ruffling his curls. 'That's why I'm here, Haz.' I said again. 'To make you better. For Louis.'  
'For Louis.' He echoed, seizing my hands as he stared up at the sky.  
Slowly, a bright smile lit up his features, green eyes glowing.  
'I'm going to help this boy,' I thought to myself as I watched him. 'No matter what it takes.'

_'Oh, I'm a lightweight _  
_Better be careful what you say _  
_With every word _  
_I'm blown away _  
_You're in control of my heart _  
_I'm a lightweight _  
_Easy to fall, easy to break _  
_With every move my whole world shakes _  
_Keep me from falling apart _  
_Keep me from falling apart _  
_Keep me from falling apart _  
_Falling apart'_


End file.
